


Communications

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dialogue Heavy, Dying alone, Gen, Impaled, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: “Obi-wan!?”“Hmm?”“You scared me, old man.”“Ah, I’ll try not to do that again.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Communications

“Obi-wan, where are you?!” Static was the only response. “Obi-wan, do you copy?”

“A-Ani?” 

“Yeah, Obi-wan, I’m here. Can you hear me?”

“Yeah-” there was a short coughing fit “-comm’s not broken.”

“That’s good… do- do you know roughly where you are.”

“Down.” 

Well, duh. “Do you remember where you were when it- when the building... collapsed?” When the structure had toppled with hundreds trapped inside. Obi-wan included.”

“A couple floors up, I think.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Not really, mostly just scrapes and bruises. Maybe a broken bone.” That and the metal rod stabbing through his chest. But Anakin didn’t need to know that little detail. Obi-wan could tell they would never reach him in time.

“You’re lucky, Master.” 

“Really?” Slight amusement. “I’ve always been told the opposite. I have had quite a bit of shavit thrown at me as of late.”

A chuckle despite the circumstances. “You’re pretty lucky you’ve survived all that shavit, Master.” 

“I suppose I am.” And despite having a piece of durasteel going right through his abdomen he felt just the slightest bit lucky. Not like it was going to matter in a few minutes.

His former padawan must have sensed something in his tone. “They’re digging now. They’re going to get you out in no time.” 

“I'm sure they will.” Had he always felt light-headed?

“Obi-wan?”

“...”

“Obi-wan!?”

“Hmm?” 

“You scared me, old man.” 

“Ah, I’ll try not to do that again.” 

“You better not. I think I’m starting to get as many grey hairs as you have.”

“That, my young padawan, is karma.”

“If I’m still the young padawan, then what makes you, my old Master?”

“Brat.”

“Snob.”

“Idiot.”

“Antique.” 

“My my my, I didn't know you knew that word.”

“Hey, I’m smarter than I look.”

A huff of amusement. “No you’re not.”

“Hey, someone’s gotta be the dumb, handsome himbo of our dynamic duo.”

He would blame the bloodloss and the feeling of rapidly approaching death for his next words. “Anakin, you have a wife.” 

Five simple words, seven syllables. And yet the meaning behind it carried much more force than they should have held in just one simple breath.

Stunned silence came from the other side of the line. “How did you know about that.” it was framed like a question, but the words were far too heavy for it to be one.”

“Oh, I did not just say that,” he groaned to himself. “Must have hit my head harder than I thought.”

A sharp huff. “Yeah, we’re going to have to talk about that when they dig you out.”

An impossibly bitter chuckle. “We may not get that chance, young one.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I’m so proud of you, of the young man you’ve become. 

Anakin’s heart glowed with the praise. But it felt wrong, bittersweet. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare say that like you’re dying.”

Despite himself Obi-wan chuckled. “You always said I’d die first.”

“That was just because you’re older. It was a joke. Force, Obi-wan, don’t you dare just give up! Don’t you dare-”

“I love you, Anakin.” A pained rasp. “I couldn’t have asked for a better brother…”

“I- I love you too.” Better say it now. Before it was too late.

An exhale. No inhale followed.

“Obi-wan?”

“...”

“Obi-wan?!”

“...”

“Obi-wan!”

“...”

“OBI-WAN!!!”

“...”

“........... no.”

On the surface Anakin fell to his knees, feeling a life-long bond be brutally ripped from his mind.

And thirty feet below Obi-wan slipped away, silently dying alone.


End file.
